


One-Shots From Watford

by cosmicconspiracies



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Agatha Wellbelove's Life in California, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Autistic Simon Snow, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Headcanon, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Minor Simon Snow/Agatha Wellbelove, Oblivious Simon Snow, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Friendship, Penelope Bunce is a Good Friend, Pining Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Post-Canon, Post-Watford (Simon Snow), Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Watford (Simon Snow), Short One Shot, Simon Snow's Wings and Tail, The Mage (Simon Snow) is an Asshole, Watford Fifth Year, Watford First Year, Watford Third Year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicconspiracies/pseuds/cosmicconspiracies
Summary: A collection of Carry On one-shots that I'll be updating whenever I feel like it. Includes many AUs, tropes, etc.
Relationships: Ginger/Agatha Wellbelove, Penelope Bunce/Shepard, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 5





	One-Shots From Watford

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This one-shot collection will be updated whenever I feel like it. I want to keep writing when I'm not focussing on my other fic and decided that this was a good idea. Some may recognise this first chapter because I've posted it before. I decided to remove it as I wasn't in a good headspace to write anything :/  
> Feel free to request AUs, plots, and whatnot. That being said, I don't write smut - it's just not something I like writing about (no disrespect to those who write smut though). Apologies!
> 
> Anyway, that's all I have to say - I hope you enjoy the one-shots!  
> \- CC :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes:  
> Pre-canon, enemies to (sort of) friends, canon-divergence.
> 
> Simon and Baz are given a task by the Mage. Frustrated by the thought of working together, they reluctantly seek out the monsters hiding throughout the Wavering Wood.

"Psst," Simon whispered, his figure looming over his sleeping roommate. "Wake up, Baz."

Baz arose groggily and threw a pillow at Simon. "What the fuck, Snow? It's three in the bloody morning!"

"Do you want to sneak out?" He asked.  
"No," Baz spat. "Why would I want to sneak out with you and risk getting into trouble?"

"There are rogue goblins in the Wavering Wood. The Mage wants us to investigate." Simon explained.

Baz sighed. There was no way he could get back to sleep at this rate.  
"Fine." He said as he reached for his wand.

The lifeless corridors of Watford were colder and more eery at night. As the two of them crept around the school, trying to be as quiet as possible, they shot unpleasant yet tired looks at one another.

Once they approached the Great Lawn, Simon saw four ugly green figures in the distant swarm of trees and whispered the incantation to summon his sword. They inched closer toward them, holding their weapons tightly. The goblins smirked at them, ready to attack.

Simon swung his sword at one of the creature's legs, causing it to hobble over and shriek in pain. He wielded the sword again, cleanly beheading another one. Baz summoned all of his power and shouted "fuck off and die!" as the two remaining goblins fell abruptly to the ground.

All that could be heard among Simon, Baz, and the four lifeless bodies was the sound of tree branches swaying in the breeze. Deciding that they needed to rest (and to get away from the decomposing goblin corpses), they made their way to the lake and sat down on the wooden pier. The moon reflected onto the deep water as Simon stared at his own face within it. His face, coat, and pyjamas were covered in goblin blood and grime yet Baz didn't have a single hair out of place. _Typical_ , Simon thought.

"Snow, why did you bring me here?"

"I told you," replied Simon. "The Mage told me that you had to join."

"That makes no sense, we're enemies."

"Well, I wasn't happy about it either."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, soaking in the darkness. Although he would never admit it, Simon had fun with Baz. He didn't want to return to his monotonous classes that would be starting in a few hours.

"We should get back. I'm tired and you look like shit."

"Oi!" Simon cried, rummaging through his coat pocket. "Take that back or you're not getting the other half of this Kit-Kat."

"I'm not taking back something that's true," Baz scoffed. "Plus, everyone knows that the mint Aero is superior."

"For once I actually agree with you," Simon replied. "So do you want the Kit-Kat or not?"

"Alright then," Baz said as the two of them walked back towards Watford, the sun starting to rise in the distant pink sky.

Simon glanced over to his roommate and grinned. 

_Maybe Baz isn't so bad after all._


End file.
